User blog:Nemesisdevil98/Freedom Wars x God Eater : Chapter 2 : Why Today?
Today’s the day I finally can start contributing towards the Greater Good, I kept telling myself. You see once you reach the age of 10 you can start to makes your sentence go down. Of course it’s only once you reach 18 is when u can really get the sentence decreased by tackling organisms known as Abductors. Pretty much the name implies what they do; they abduct the civilians of our Panopticon to bring to others. Sadly for now I’d just be helping out at the fueling station washing dishes to help wittle down my years, After all no one lives for a million years. I run to the station careful to not exceed the right to run for only 5 seconds entitlement. In here my Accessory has to wait outside it’s like our little Sinner party. I talk to everyone and everyone wishes me a happy birthday because to them I’m apparently a little helpless child they think I’m some innocent girl. Truth is I wasn’t. I disabled my accessory one time just to sneak a peek at the cell garden. Luckily I never got caught else I’m pretty sure I’d be in the 2 million for my sentence. I know I’m a child but that doesn’t mean I’m useless. These people who are being nice to me are the same people that harassed me while I was in school. I hated them for it I wanted something bad to happen to them all. I wish they’d all ________. No I told myself, I have to forgive them they were not understanding the situation. The rest of the party I just kept to myself. When the time finally came for it to end I sat in the seat waiting for them to sing there song. A cake was layed out and I was relieved that it was going to end soon. As soon as they started singing I closed my eyes, and heard the most bone chilling scream ever. Everyone stopped before saying my name and looked around, trying to find the source of the scream. One guy decided to walk outside saw nothing and was starting to come back when he looked up and just stood there like his soul was ripped out of him. We all looked out of the window curious as to what he saw and stood there in fear. There was some red looking liquid dripping down onto his face. I looked closer, it was ………….blood. Blood was dripping onto this man’s face and we had no clued what to say about it. A woman finally got the nerve to go outside and get him. As soon as she reached the man all we saw was a claw swipe down and in their place was even more blood spewing like somebody started a fountain. No one had anything to say. We couldn’t believe it they were dead…..in the blink of an eye. Just like that their light was extinguished from the world. At once everyone started screaming because the creature that killed them jumped down. And what we saw we couldn’t even comprehend. It was a tiger by the looks of it, all black with gold stripes over its legs, It also had a red cape thing around its head .but the worst thing I saw was the face. In its mouth was 2 lifeless corpses blood dripping from their corpses. We all couldn’t say anything except my mom who was hiding in corner. I saw her and started to walk towards her she looked up and said two small words while tears were streaming down her face. These would be the last words she ever spoke…......”Why Today?” Category:Blog posts